


Hot Chocolate

by Meg_Thilbo



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF!, Alternate Universe - High School, Bilbo is smol, Fanfiction Writer's appreciation day, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Thorin is a Softie, and hot chocolate, bagginshield, everyone is human, literally so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Thilbo/pseuds/Meg_Thilbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Bilbo's first day at a new school, he didn't think the first friend he'd make would be one that he'd met shortly after being stuck in their locker. </p><p> </p><p>Written in the spirit of Fanfiction Writer's appreciation day! Don't know what it is? find out more here:<br/>http://breathingbarduil.tumblr.com/post/127008872163/august-21st-fanfiction-writers-appreciation-day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MilkTeaMiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/gifts).



> Written for MilkTeaMiku to thank you for writing, without fail, every day of this year and giving us all a much needed daily Bagginshield boost ^-^ And to thank you for turning so many of my prompts into fics! :D I hope you enjoy this fic! (I hope it's not too long, I got a bit carried away haha)
> 
> If you haven't done so already, get your butts over to her page and read her Year of Writing series, the fics are adorable, funny, happy, sad, interesting and really there's something for everyone! :) 
> 
> Because I'm English, this is based on the British education system so Bilbo and Thorin would be in 6th Form/ Years 12/13. If anything doesn't make sense, feel free to ask me a question! :)

Well this was fantastic. Just great. He’d not been in his new school two hours and he’d already found himself stuck in a locker that he didn’t even realise he’d be able to fit into. Yes, he was small, but that gave no-one the right to tackle him and shove him into the nearest open locker. Bilbo had long given up shouting for someone to let him out, this locker was right at the end of a long corridor which no-one seemed to go down. He just hoped that when the locker’s owner found him, they wouldn’t just take out their belongings and force him to stay in there.

 

It was a good thing he wasn’t claustrophobic. This wasn’t the first time Bilbo had found himself shoved into a small space- cupboards, lockers, under floorboards and even a vent at one point. People just seemed to find his size highly amusing and thought it would be funny to put him in the smallest space they could.

 

To distract himself from the fact that a potentially angry student was soon going to be finding a 17 year old student in their locker, Bilbo used the little lighting he had to try and figure out what kind of person he was soon to meet. Judging by the smell, they clearly liked their sports. Well he didn’t have that in common with them. Bilbo’s size made him more of a football than a player, which the other players often liked to test by giving him a quick kick as they passed so that he tripped and got a face full of mud. At least his size made him good for dodging things, so whilst he wasn’t very good at catching or passing a ball, Bilbo managed to beat everyone at dodge- ball. That is, until the sore-losers found him sometime later and on those occasions, they made sure not to miss.

 

Craning his neck, Bilbo saw many postcards and photos stuck to the inside of the locker. Feeling a little bit nosy, Bilbo picked off two of the photos and squinted in the dull light to see them. The first was a photo of a purple gemstone, almost like amethyst but brighter and more vibrant. So this mystery individual was a fan of geology it would seem. That was slightly reassuring, from what experience he had of bullies, he had not found one yet who enjoyed collecting rocks or photos of them.

 

The second photo was a picture of three individuals, a young dark-haired girl who could have been no older than 5 was on the shoulders of another dark haired boy, who looked to be around 13. Judging by their similar facial features, Bilbo could only assume they were brother and sister. Next to them was another boy, no older than 8 and with sandy hair, instead of the raven locks of his other siblings. Bilbo couldn’t hold back a smile when he saw how happy they all looked, the young girl giggling as she dug her hands into the older boy’s hair who was smiling up at her whilst their brother laughed from the sidelines.

 

Seeing them all together sent a pang of longing through Bilbo’s chest. He’d always wanted brothers and sisters, ones he could look after and teach all that he knew... ones who would stand by him when his peers looked down on him. And even ones that would play pranks on him, even it was just so he could get his revenge on them and enter a battle that would end in laughter rather than tears.

 

But Bilbo’s father had died two years ago and his mother had been too busy with looking after Bilbo to truly grieve and move on, not that they were ready for anyone else to enter their lives right now. Grief was like an ever present wound, one that Bilbo re-bandaged time and time again but never truly healed. It would heal to the point that Bilbo would almost forget it was there, but then he would see something- an old photograph or even just an advert for one of the old TV programmes they’d watch together after his father had come home from work- and it would all come crashing back down on him again. It was ok to cry, Bilbo knew that better than anybody, but it got to the point where he wished he could just move on, where he could focus on the positives in his life rather than the negatives.  But with the fact that he had no friends and was getting through more schools than socks, he did struggle at times.

 

It wasn’t until a wet spot appeared on the photo in front of him that Bilbo realised he’d begun to cry. Great, he wasn’t just stuck in a locker; he was now stuck in a locker and crying over a stupid photograph that wasn’t even his own.

 

However, he’d only just managed to clear the photo of his tears when the locker door was wretched open to reveal its owner. The dark haired boy from the photo stood before him, except where that boy had been smiling, this boy looked incredibly stern and unforgiving, his dark hair pulled back into a loose pony-tail and his otherwise handsome face, marred by the deathly expression it now bore. He looked older too, at least a year older than Bilbo, but that could have been simply because of his well-muscled torso and the short beard which spread across his cheeks.

 

Bilbo shrinked back further into the locker as though hoping that he wouldn’t see him. But it was far too late for that, the boy was already frowning down at him, clearly lost for words as he processed the fact that there was an actual living person currently crouching in his locker.

 

“So-” Bilbo tried, but he was immediately cut off when the boy suddenly moved and ripped the two photos out of his hand and Bilbo’s ears turned red in the embarrassment of having been caught nosing through the boy’s belongings.

 

“What are you doing in here?” the boy asked gruffly, pinning the photos back onto the wall of his locker. Bilbo took the opportunity to slip out and stretch the cramp out his legs.

 

“Well I wasn’t in there on purpose,” Bilbo replied defensively, “You left your locker open and someone shoved me in!”

 

The boy stiffened at Bilbo’s tone and Bilbo wondered whether he would be able to out-run him... the boy’s legs were longer than Bilbo’s but Bilbo could disappear in a flash if he so wished. But as he turned to face Bilbo, the anger seemed to fall from his face and Bilbo realised he still had tears on his cheeks that he had yet to wipe away. All the more embarrassed, Bilbo hastened to wipe the tears from his cheeks, turning away slightly so that he could compose his expression and decide what to do next. What do you say to someone when you’ve been sitting in their locker for Yavanna knows how long?

 

“I’m really sorry for getting stuck in your locker, it won’t happen again,” Bilbo said quickly when the silence grew too awkward and uncomfortable. Straightening his shirt, Bilbo turned to leave but a firm hand on his arm stopped him from going any further. Bilbo had to suppress a squeak at the sudden contact, it was just his natural reaction to people grabbing him, whatever their intention.

 

Getting ready to run should the boy decide to swing at him, Bilbo twisted in his grip to assess the situation. He didn’t look hostile... but then it was difficult to tell when he looked so blooming stern all the time!

 

When the boy realised how uncomfortable Bilbo was with his hand gripping his arm, he hastened to let him go, mumbling out a ‘sorry’, before asking, “The guy who put you in there... he wouldn’t be bald, incredibly pale and have a face like an angry toad?”

 

“Yeah!” Bilbo replied, “Wait do you know him?”

 

He nodded grimly, “Azog,” he said, and the very name seemed to darken the air around them, “we don’t get on.”

 

“Somehow I don’t think he and I are going to be best friends anytime soon either,” Bilbo chuckled, feeling easier around the towering figure in front of him.

 

“No,” he agreed chuckling with Bilbo, “the name’s Thorin,” he said, his face falling into an easy smile which was reminiscent of the young boy in the photo.

 

“Oh! I’m Bilbo,” Bilbo said enthusiastically, sticking out his hand.

 

Thorin stared down at the offered hand for a moment before chuckling again and taking the hand in one of his and giving it a firm shake. Thorin’s hand easily engulfed Bilbo’s and it made Bilbo feel like a child again when his father had taken him to work once and he’d shaken the hands of all his dad’s co-workers and his boss. A proper introduction, his father always said, always began with a handshake.

 

Thorin released his hand and Bilbo mourned the loss of warmth that those fingers offered. “So... Bilbo,” Thorin started, his deep tones making Bilbo’s name sound strange, but not unpleasant, “do you fancy heading up to the canteen and getting a coffee or something? That’s if you’re on a free that is... ”

 

“I’m free,” Bilbo said quickly, returning Thorin’s smile.

 

“Great,” Thorin breathed as though he’d been expecting a negative. And Thorin proceeded to lead Bilbo through the vast maze of halls towards the canteen. Bilbo made sure to take note the route, the canteen was usually one his favourite places to go to in school, second only to the library.

 

Leading him to the drinks machine, Thorin picked out two mugs and asked, “What do you fancy?” gesturing to the multitude of options that the machine provided.

 

After quickly skimming his choices, Bilbo said, “Oh, hot chocolate please,” and Thorin passed Bilbo one of the mugs once it was filled with the steaming, dark liquid.

 

Bilbo stood awkwardly whilst Thorin poured a hot chocolate for himself. He was still thrown by the strange turn of events his day had taken. His days did not usually go this way after all, when someone freed him from wherever he’d become trapped or wherever he’d hid himself away to avoid the people chasing him, at most he got a pitying look and was continued to be treated with indifference. Much less be invited to have a drink with someone.

 

They sat at one of the empty tables, not that there was any shortage of them. The canteen was completely devoid of life, everyone was either in lessons or in the common room it would seem.

 

The silence stretched between them and Bilbo did not find it uncomfortable, a strange easiness had grown between them even if they’d known each other for the best part of half an hour. Bilbo observed the acorn patterning on his mug whilst he considered what he should say or ask- he’d already apologised for intruding on his things, should he ask Thorin what he was studying, what year he was in?

 

To his surprise, Thorin was the first to break the silence, “Why were you crying?” he asked suddenly and Bilbo started a little at the question, he wasn’t used to people asking him why he was crying, most people just assumed it was because he’d been picked on and found no need to enquire further.

 

Deciding that honesty would be the best start to this friendship, if that’s what it was to become, Bilbo replied, somewhat shakily, “Your photo... well, it’s silly really,” he laughed breathlessly but when Thorin continued to stare at him with those piercing blue eyes, he continued, “It just reminded me of someone I... lost a long time ago,” he finished, staring down at his hands.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” Thorin said hurriedly when he understood what Bilbo implied.

 

“It’s okay,” Bilbo said softly, he’d never spoken to someone outside his family about his father, even just acknowledging it to someone else was strangely comforting. He lifted his eyes once more and was surprised to find that Thorin’s had softened considerably, his gaze unwavering as he studied the smaller boy across from him.

 

His thoughts this on the photo, Bilbo asked, “Do your siblings go here?” and he instantly regretted the question. Sadness crept into Thorin’s eyes and his slight smile fell from his lips.

 

Before he could take back his words, Thorin said shortly, “My sister, Dís, started here in September... our brother Frerin... he died three years ago, shortly after our father disappeared.”

 

Bilbo’s stomach twisted uncomfortably, he’d only just met Thorin and he’d already managed to alienate him, “I’m so sorry,” he said lamely and Thorin’s eyes softened once more, letting him know with just his eyes that Bilbo hadn’t offended him.

 

The topics of conversation moved onto less depressing topics after that, simply talking about what they were studying, the local area and what the school was like. Thorin was studying business, economics, physics and maths, in preparation of taking over the family business which contrasted greatly to Bilbo’s choices of English literature, Biology, French and Geography.

 

Bilbo found that he liked Thorin, he wasn’t out to impress anybody and didn’t seem to mind when Bilbo tripped over his words or fell into silence for a few minutes. Sometimes, silence just didn’t need to be filled and it had become, quite ironically, a silent agreement between them.  

 

And that was how Bilbo became friends with Thorin, and how he, by extension, met and befriended ‘the company’. There was Ori, who was two years younger than him, although his knowledge far exceeded his age, and his older brothers Nori and Dori. Nori particularly became useful in procuring Bilbo’s belongings when they’d gotten stolen by various classmates as they were wont to do. Then there were the two brothers Gloin and Oin. Oin was a bit of a ‘mother-hen’ of the group, as one of the eldest, he was always making sure that every cut and bruise was seen to and even if Bilbo did assure him that the odd scrape would heal just fine, he knew he’d eventually make a fine doctor.

 

And there were the three brothers, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. Bifur was a little hard to understand, he could speak English fine when he was calm but when he became excited or worried, he would babble off so fast in what sounded like Russian, that Bilbo had no idea what to say or do. The rest of the company seemed to be used to it though, and it would only take a few soothing comments from Bofur for him to calm down again.

 

Now Bofur was quite a character, despite his grim humour and his insistence on wearing his beanie wherever he went, Bilbo found him very companionable. His brother Bombur, Bilbo particularly got on well with, or at least, his stomach did.

 

The strangest pair of brothers in the group, however, was definitely Balin and Dwalin, who were complete opposites and yet cared for each other greatly. Whilst Dwalin was tall and just as built as Thorin, Balin was short and more like Bilbo in stature. Dwalin was certainly intimidating but that suited Bilbo just fine, for when he was with the company, no-one even dared to look at Bilbo in a weird way.

 

Except for perhaps, Fili and Kili, Thorin’s second cousins. They played their fair share of pranks on Bilbo but, when it was amongst friends, Bilbo found he could laugh with them, even if he was being made a fool of. They felt more like siblings than friends, and it was a feeling which extended towards everyone within the company. Whilst they were a mismatched group of brothers and friends, Bilbo had found companionship with them as he had done with no other person or being. They were a family, whether they were bound by blood or not, it didn’t matter.

 

Bilbo’s problems, however, were not over. Azog and his gang of friends, namely Smaug and Bolg, did not shove him into another locker, or touch him again, but they did make snide comments when Thorin, Gloin or Dwalin wasn’t with him, which was quite a lot of the time in lessons since they were all older than him. And Bilbo tried to not let them get to him, he really did, but there was only so much he could take. It got to the point where Bilbo had had to physically restrain Thorin from going after them, he didn’t want Thorin, or anyone for that matter, getting hurt or suspended on his behalf. It just wasn’t worth it. So, whilst he couldn’t say he was 100% ok, he was far better off than he had been, at least now, he wasn’t alone.

 

Bilbo knew Thorin still worried, he didn’t say anything but Bilbo could tell from the looks he would receive off Thorin when Thorin thought he wasn’t paying attention and the way that his shoulders would hunch and he would sit just that little bit closer to Bilbo. And when he’d catch Bilbo looking a little bit sad and lost, Thorin would suddenly appear with a mug of hot chocolate and, if he was feeling especially generous, a cookie too.  

 

With all the frequent gifts of cookies and hot chocolate, Bilbo really didn’t know what to say when Thorin announced that he had a ‘surprise’ for Bilbo which was waiting for him in his room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thorin, is this really necessary?” Bilbo complained, as best he could with the larger boy’s hands covering his eyes as Thorin led Bilbo upstairs towards his bedroom. Belladonna, Bilbo’s mother, had been positively beaming when Bilbo had got home, and he knew she must be in on this ‘surprise’ too. This hadn’t been the first time Bilbo had brought Thorin home, the first time, his mother had been worried that he’d been followed home again but her worries quickly dissipated when Thorin had bowed low and kissed her hand like the _charmer_ he is.

 

Bilbo obviously couldn’t see him, but he could hear the smile in Thorin’s tone, “Absolutely,” he said smugly.

 

“Well, are we there yet?”

 

“Nearly... there,” Thorin replied triumphantly, removing his hands from Bilbo’s eyes and thus allowing him to see his room. Or at least... what had become of his room.

 

Post-its stuck to every surface and notes of paper hung from the ceiling like paper-birds. _This_ was his surprise? To have his room mummified?

 

“Thorin... what have you done to my room?” Bilbo gasped and Thorin replied by laughing, a deep laugh which usually filled Bilbo with warmth but he was too shocked and confused by this... thing that he really didn’t know what to feel.

 

“Take a look at them,” was all Thorin said and he stepped back from Bilbo to allow him to explore his room.

 

Rolling his eyes, Bilbo stepped further into his room and it was at this distance he was able to see that writing covered the post-its and notes, although he couldn’t make out exactly what they said. Taking one that was hanging from his ceiling light, Bilbo unfolded it and read: ‘ _Hi Bilbo, just wanted to say that I think your ideas on the optimum soil conditions for growing vegetables are really cool – Legolas (but you can call me Legs, all my friends do)’._

All the more confused as to why he had received a random note from one his classmates, Bilbo pulled down another and this one said: ‘ _Hey Bilbo, thank you for helping me out in the library all the time and for being a really funny and kind person- Ori’._

 

With emotions stirring in his chest, Bilbo picked up a post-it, ‘ _I wish you all the luck in the world- Bofur.’_ Complete with a little doodle of a hat.

 

Another, ‘ _Hey kid, you’re doing ok- Dwalin,’_ regardless of how short it was, Bilbo could still feel himself getting chocked up on the sheer number of messages his friends and peers had left him, people he’d never even talked to but who had clearly noted his contributions in class or even the fact that he held open the door for people or pointed them in the right direction when lost.

 

After countless messages of, ‘ _If you ever need us to put elk dung in Azog’s locker again, just say the word- Fili & Kili’ _and _‘Let me know if those bruises don’t clear up- Oin’,_ to say that Bilbo was emotional would be an understatement. He was _overwhelmed_ and after reading, ‘ _your hard-work and adventurous nature gives me courage for your generation- Mr Gandalf’,_ Bilbo could read no more. 

 

All this time, Bilbo thought was invisible, only noticed by the bullies and thugs which marred his school experience.

 

“Bilbo?” Thorin inquired from behind him, noticing that Bilbo had stopped reading and was simply standing, his shoulders shaking slightly from all the emotions boiling inside.

 

Turning to face him, Bilbo’s face pulled into a shaky smile, “Why?” he asked simply, too overcome with emotions to be more articulate.

 

Thorin stepped closer, his lips lifting into a gentle smile, “because you deserved to know,” he said softly, “I thought... after everything that’s been said and done to you, that you may want to know what people really think.”

 

Unable to stand there, watching Thorin look so bashful, Bilbo closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the larger boy’s torso, burying his face in his chest to show him just how much this meant to him. After a moment’s hesitation, Thorin returned the gesture, enclosing Bilbo in the warmth and security of his arms that made Bilbo only tighten his hold, his tears of happiness finally spilling down his cheeks and staining Thorin’s shirt. This had been the singular kindest and best thing that anyone had ever done for him.

 

When Thorin pulled back, Bilbo almost considered refusing to let go, he didn’t want Thorin to see his tears after all. But Thorin kept the distance between them close, close enough that Bilbo could feel the heat coming off Thorin’s skin and a lock of Thorin’s hair tickled his ear.

 

Smiling, Thorin reached into the pocket of his trouser and pulled out a new note which he handed to Bilbo, who accepted it with a shaky hand. Unfolding it, Bilbo immediately recognised Thorin’s handwriting which scribbled out, _‘Do you want to go out sometime, for a hot chocolate or something?’_ and in the corner was a doodle of the mug Bilbo had used the first day he’d met Thorin, complete with tiny renditions of acorns and oak leaves that seemed to almost jump out of the page.

 

The smile which now spread across Bilbo’s face was so great and large, Bilbo’s cheeks ached from the intensity of it and a fresh wave of tears spilled down his cheeks.

 

“Bilbo?” Thorin inquired again, wiping away Bilbo’s tears with a few sweeps of his thumb.

 

Sniffing, Bilbo took Thorin’s hand and said, “You said something about a hot chocolate?” causing Thorin’s worried frown to pull into a smile as he took Bilbo’s more firmly in his.

 

“Come on,” Thorin murmured, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he led Bilbo back downstairs.

 

“Mum, we’re going out!” Bilbo called through the house as he slipped his shoes back on.

 

“Have fun!” she called back and Bilbo wondered just how much she’d been in on this. And he realised she must have been the one to put them all up, he hoped they had made her smile just as much as they had made him smile.

 

“Goodbye, Mrs Baggins! Thank you!” Thorin called and Belladonna popped her head around the corner of the door to the sitting room.

 

“What have I told you about you calling me Mrs Baggins?” Belladonna said in mock displeasure.

 

“That if I call you Mrs Baggins one more time, you’ll cut my beard off?” Thorin said pleasantly.

 

“And you best remember it,” she replied, “Now off with you both,” she finished with a wave of her hand and they complied, stepping out of the door and into the cool autumn air.

 

Walking side by side, Bilbo saw Thorin’s eyes flicker down to their hands, now swaying at their sides, close but not touching. He saw the uncertainty in Thorin’s expression and Bilbo slipped his hand back into Thorin’s as though it had never been gone and Thorin’s step seemed to become lighter as they walked down the street, hand in hand towards their favourite cafe.

 

* * *

 

 

From that day on, whenever Bilbo felt down or whenever Smaug or one of his cronies said something to him, he simply took one of the notes out his pocket, that he’d taken to carrying around with him, and read it to remind himself that he wasn’t alone. Not that he could ever truly feel alone again when in one hand, he had Thorin’s clasped in his, and in the other, Thorin always made sure that he had a cup of soothing hot chocolate that warmed both his body and his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed that! :D First time writing a modern AU
> 
> Feedback, as always, much appreciated guys! :)
> 
> In short what Fanfiction writer's appreciation day is a day organised for writers and readers alike to appreciate the people who have written our favourite works by going out and leaving them a comment (I just decided to do something different and write a fic too haha but that's just me)
> 
> Have a majestic day!
> 
> my tumblr: http://meg-thilbo.tumblr.com/


End file.
